


Lust

by all_of_the_gay_ships



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, it's Christmas eve and i should be sleeping but NOPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_the_gay_ships/pseuds/all_of_the_gay_ships
Summary: First work, sorry if it's crappy. I saw this text post where it said to write a one-shot about the Seven Deadly Sins without saying what it was and I saw it and ran. Again, THIS IS BAD! DO NOT READ





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this I just want to say sorry because this is actual trash. If I misspelled anything please tell me! This is unbetaed.(this becomes obvious as i did no editing)(I'll also add comments so... ignore them if it bothers you)

Kathy didn't know what was wrong with her. She was fine just scrolling on her phone on the bus to work, but then she was filled with an intense NEED to touch. This need wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. She felt like she was burning from the inside with how prominent it was in her body. After trying to hold it in for a couple minutes, Kathy knew she needed to get off the bus before she hurt herself or someone else. (i have no idea where i am going with this)

Even after she got off the bus Kathy didn't feel better. Yes, she felt less stifled but the need was still there. Ever persistent, always there. She had only gotten a couple feet before it got so bad that she couldn't move. (i don't know anymore) Because of the fact that she had a steady pace, her stopping movement made her fall. It was... dramatic.. to say the least. She fell with a scream and she had tears running down her face like she was cutting onions for hours. (can you tell i have no plot???) This caused people to stop and try to help her which honestly did the opposite.

After curling into as tight of a ball she could manage, Kathy gave up in stopping herself. She uncurled so quickly she hurt her head and jumped on the person closet to her and started attacking them.(imma stop here because i honestly have no more ideas in my head in how to continue this, like, i gonna say she kisses the person but that sounds like sexual assault and i'm not about that life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is trash and as i read through it as i posted i almost died of cringing but you know what? I'm still gonna post it because idgaf anymore. i'm already trash so it makes sense that my writing is too.


End file.
